


In the Absence of Light

by ThatElfBiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatElfBiz/pseuds/ThatElfBiz
Summary: After the world has spent hundreds of years recovering from the Fall brought forth by shadow and darkness, removing magic from this world and separating the realms, who can possibly bring the world together as fear begins to grow again, long after the heroes that saved them disappeared.This is a fantasy AU, where there are different Elven realms and Yuuri is caught up in the current of unrest developing in the world and finds love in a place least expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised this is un-beta'd as I have nobody in my personal life willing to share in this with me. So if you see any errors, please feel free to comment or message. I will attempt to post once a week as these are relatively short chapters, but I promise nothing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_When the Fall began, the world broke apart. In unending darkness, lands were split, wars were waged, and the battle for survival was at its peak. Fear of the shadows ruled the world and tales of misery were common talk. "Always fear the shadow, for it is unknown." We were told._

_Only those who were chosen could fight, and fight they did. It was four years into that darkness when a light split the sky, and covered the land in a second sun, shrieks of terror were heard in the muffled darkness before the shadows fled and a weight was lifted from the shoulders of Ara's people._

_The evil was vanquished and life as it was resumed, but magic was locked away. For hundreds of years, those born from magical blood lines no longer maintained their powers._

'At least, this is what we were taught.' Yuuri thought to himself, the voice in his head running over the age old tale. 'They said those who prospered after the Fall were the elves, whose protectors were able to shield the worst damage. But still, we were separated. Weren't we?' He referenced the map atop his desk, seeing his home marked with a blue pin. "The Lone Autumn Isles." His voice sounding almost foreign to his ears whispered into the warmth of the afternoon air, his thumb caressing the map gently. _  
_

"What was that?" Yuuri startled slightly at the question, turning to see his friend who had just walked through his office door. Phichit stood tall and proud, his tan skin and dark eyes more at ease in their home consistently painted with the permanent warm hues of autumn on the trees. 

"You need to learn to knock!" A sigh of exasperation escaping Yuuri's lips, shaking his head in disbelief at his friends. "There is no reason to sneak around me. You know I'm terrible at hiding things." A warm chuckle from Phichit has Yuuri shaking his head before Phichit could speak.

"I can't help that I'm light on my feet and quick as a snake to strike." He will tease, using his hand to playfully strike at Yuuri's arm like a viper.

Yuuri chuckled fondly at Phichit's antics before waving away Phichit's hand, "Well you better get ready to snake your way out of here. I'm almost done with my reports for the day."

"And what reports does our esteemed Colonel have for me?"

"Not much. The humans are moving through the canal as normal. The patrols haven't noticed any unusual activity, and we are waiting for a shipment of ores from the Spring court which should be arriving within the week." He will sign a slip of paper handing it to Phichit. "Can you get this to Leo, so he can assign the patrol to provide passage to the docks." 

"So quick to already be rid of me." Phichit will say, a teasing lilt of disappointment on his tongue.

"Finish this quickly and you can join me for dinner with my family tonight after I report back to King Otabek."

Phichit nodded quickly. "I will see you there." And with less than a blink of an eye, he vanished, causing Yuuri to chuckle lightly as he sorted his reports. He left his office, locking the door behind him as he moved towards the throne room where he knew King Otabek would be receiving his reports for the day.

Yuuri walked down the neatly cobbled path, his gait calm and comfortable as he greeted the clerk outside the main hall. "Colonel Katsuki here to present reports to King Otabek regarding our patrols." The clerk nodded quickly, writing down a note to pass it to a young boy who quickly disappeared through a side door to reappear moments later, whispering quickly into the clerk's ear. 

"King Otabek is ready to receive you, Colonel." The clerk will gesture to the door at which Yuuri will bow in answer, moving towards the large oak door, pushing it open enough to move inside, closing it behind him, and walking towards the throne upon which sat a young man. The sides of his head shaved short, the top grown long and tied into a neat ponytail to cascade down his back. His deep gray eyes seeming to follow Yuuri's every move as he traveled the length of the hall towards the table at the foot of the steps leading up to the grand wooden throne.

Yuuri set down his reports upon the table, taking a moment to press his right hand over his heart and bow gracefully before the King. "My King. I come bearing information regarding our patrols outside the Isles." Yuuri's face will remain downwards in his bow until Otabek's deep voice pierces the air.

"What news do you have regarding our borders, Colonel?" 

"Very little my king. The trade routes south of our borders have been actively used by the humans of Valor, and we have seen no untoward acts or curiosity regarding the borders from them."

Otabek will simply nod, accepting Yuuri's words as Yuuri continues. "At this time, the only incoming trade we are expecting is a few ships for metal import from the Spring Court that is expected to arrive within the week. I am having Sergeant De La Iglesia assemble the patrol set to escort the trade ships upon arrival."

"Very well. Prince Yuri will be following one of our patrols in a few days. Can we have extra men assigned to cover this patrol?"

"May I ask whose patrol our Prince is intending to join, my King?"

"Captain Celestino."

"Absolutely, My King. I will ensure we have additional coverage assigned."

"Very good. Any further information I should be aware of?"

"I have nothing further to report, my King."

"Then you are dismissed." Yuuri bowed again quickly before leaving the room, again shutting the large door behind him. Glancing briefly at the clerk with a nod of his head before heading back to his office, quickly.

Once he entered the building, an older man stepped from the office just prior to Yuuri's. "General Altin." He will say quickly, providing the same bow with his right hand over his heart, stepping out of the way of the general's path. The general's strict countenance, much like King Otabek, put Yuuri on edge as always. 

"Colonel Katsuki." The general will nod in his direction before walking past and leaving the building. Upon approaching Yuuri's own office, he discovered Leo knocking on his door.

"Sergeant. Is this the assignment?"

"Colonel!" Leo stated, the surprise evident in his voice, handing over the paper.

Yuuri will take the paper, unlocking his office and gesturing Leo to follow him in, quickly reviewing the list of names.

"Yes, sir." Following Yuuri into the room, back ramrod straight, reassuming his position of attention.

Yuuri will nod in agreement before setting the list down upon his desk. "Looks good. Thank you. Have the assignments been delivered to them?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well." Yuuri will nod again, thinking for a brief moment. "Sergeant. I have a request of you and Sergeant Ji. We will be requiring additional coverage on Captain Celestino's patrol this week. Your assignment will be shifted to cover this need. Is that acceptable?"

"Definitely, sir."

"Perfect." Yuuri will take another slip of paper from his desk and jot down his orders. "Can you please deliver these orders to Sergeant Ji?"

"Of course, sir." 

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Yuuri will say mattery of factly, watching Leo turn to leave out of the corner of his eye before filing away the list of names for the escort, moving to quickly lock his office again and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I got a little excited and posted chapter two prematurely. Following this, I am looking to maintain a once per week (likely on Mondays) posting schedule. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated to see where I could improve or what I'm doing well.
> 
> Love to all! <3

When Yuuri arrived home, Phichit was waiting patiently for him, settled on the front step to the Katsuki family hot springs. "Yuuri! What took you so long?" Phichit yelled, waving for his attention before standing from the steps.

Yuuri chuckled at Phichit's overzealousness and waited until he arrived on the step with him before replying. "I had to finish an additional task for the King before I was able to head out for the night. But I am glad to be home after a tedious day. Has Mom announced what's for dinner yet?"

"Yeah!" He replied excitedly, "It's that pork ramen! I always love the boiled egg." He'll groan happily, his own stomach grumbling in agreement causing Yuuri to laugh.

"Sounds like your stomach is just as much a fan." Yuuri replied easily, heading into the house, Phichit close on his tail. "Tadaima!" He announced into the house as he moved to head into the dining area.

"Okaeri! Dinner is almost ready." Hiroko's voice muffled from the kitchen reached his ears as he inhaled the scent, moving towards the table and settling down on the pillow, resting his forehead on crossed arms across the table sighing heavily.

"No need to sigh. You're home! Time to take a little vacation from work for once. Even just for a night." Phichit announced cheerfully, patting Yuuri's back.

"For someone as deep into our country's military you are, the fact that you think you can just 'leave' work behind astounds me."

"Oh, stop being a worry wart. You know there hasn't even been a hint of a threat in decades. No fault in your senses. It's fine! You just need a little separation from your job and find a little happiness outside the office. Even a patrol would suit you well."

"You know that I don't have time to go on patrol, let alone take a vacation."

"But - " Phichit started before being quickly silenced.

"No buts." Yuuri shook his head before wiggling his shoulders to try and release the tension in his upper back.

"Are you okay?" Phichit's voice now flecked with a tinge of worry.

"Yeah. I just ran into General Altin when I had to head back to the office. You know how his demeanor always lends an edge to the room."

"He is very similar to King Otabek in their demeanor. Very quiet and all business."

"Complete opposite of you, you mean." Yuuri will smirk, turning his head to glance at Phichit at his affronted reaction.

"I can be all business!" He'll say before grinning. "I just choose not to act it. But yeah, he is very serious. Sometimes I wonder if he ever regrets taking up the position of general under his own son. I know our King was not born to rule, but he is efficient at it and beloved by the people. He has been ruling for well on a thousand years after he defeated the Blood Wood witch, Alana. "

"King Otabek is a King many would die to serve. Having his father as general only furthers that there would not be dissent in his rule. Even after Prince Yuri left the Winter Court to join him at his side. Some would say marrying for love is the perfect ideal, but it definitely causes problems when it suddenly puts you at odds with another ruler."

Phichit will nod solemnly. "Prince Yuri is definitely a handful, and he is almost 800 years junior to our King. But you can tell how devoted King Otabek is to him." He will sigh wistfully. "What I wouldn't give to have a love like that."

"What happened to Aurin? I thought you had the love you were looking for." Yuuri asked, sitting up eagerly as Hiroko brought the bowls of ramen in to the dining area, setting down several bowls at the table from her serving tray before bustling off to the kitchen again.

"Oh, no. We broke up. He got tired of my patrols and didn't want to keep waiting for me." He stated matter of factly.

Yuuri's face fell at Phichit's words. "I am sorry, Phi. I know you will find someone worth every moment you can spare and they will think the same in return. You are worth so much more than that."

Phichit waved away Yuuri's concern casually. "I know. No need to worry about me, Yuuri-kun. We still need to find you a nice young man." He grinned playfully. "I know Rezik has had his eye on you for awhile."

"Please, no." Yuuri groaned.

"What?" Phichit teased, nudging Yuuri with his elbow. "He has a rather fine behind that I'd be more than willing to follow on a patrol, and I've heard a few things about his very defined... skills."

"I think I lost my appetite." Yuuri groaned again, pulling the bowl close to look at the noodles and pork forlornly.

"Oh, please! You know you wouldn't give up your mom's cooking for a day!" Phichit laughed, digging into his own bowl of ramen eagerly.

Yuuri chuckled, picking up his own chopsticks and beginning to eat as the rest of his family settled at the table. Mari arriving with a ruffle of Yuuri's hair. 

The dinner was quiet and relatively quick given the delicious food set before them leaving Hiroko beaming at the compliments received.

After soft conversation, Yuuri left the table bidding his family goodnight, and advising Phichit he would see him in the morning at the office, slipped off to bed falling into his usual restless sleep, jumping awake at the smallest sounds. 

When morning came, the sun rose too early in Yuuri's opinion to start off another work day of reports and issuing assignments.

\------------------------------------------

The week continued much the same as every other week. The same dull reports, staggered assignments for patrols and review of the logs from the shipment received two days ago. The Prince had left with his accompanying patrol 4 days previous, and no news had been heard. 

While this wasn't unusual, knowing the Prince was out on the border where he could be at risk had Yuuri on edge. Each report received only furthered his anxiety. 'They will be back in a week. This is normal. No news is good news.' He thought to himself to calm his anxiety through each day. 

When a week had passed, Yuuri's nerves began to calm as no bad news had been received. His report to King Otabek was again due tomorrow, at the end of his day on Friday. Until then, he gathered his reports, assigned the next week's patrol, and oversaw training for the recent recruits, assisting in their combat maneuver training.

With the end of his week, his report to King Otabek came and went, and Yuuri headed back home. His weekends were his time spent with family, the work week had him sleeping in the barracks in his officer quarters. So as Friday night drew to a close, he relaxed into his bed at home, taking time to calm his thoughts before slipping off to sleep.

It was with a quick jolt that Yuuri was awoken by heavy footsteps approaching his door several hours later. His bedroom door was quickly thrown open, a frazzled looking Phichit at his door. "Yuuri. Quick, get dressed. We have been summoned by King Otabek."

Yuuri nodded quickly, dressing into his standards within a minute before quickly following Phichit from the house. Only taking minutes for fear to seep into his heart as they stormed towards the palace. "Do we know what has happened?" Yuuri asked as quietly as his quick breaths would allow.

"No idea. I just had Ciao Ciao pull me out of bed and tell me to get you." Phichit responded.

As Yuuri's breath caught in his throat, he began to sprint towards the palace.

"Wait, Yuuri!" Phichit yelled, surprised at the sudden burst of speed.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose. Something happened to the patrol Prince Yuri was with."

The shocked look on Phichit's face had him sprinting alongside Yuuri to keep up as they reached the palace, dread seeping into Yuuri's heart as he saw Leo and Guang Hong on the steps to the main door. "Leo! Guang Hong!" Yuuri sighed in a moment of relief. It couldn't have gone that wrong.

"Colonel!" They responded in unison, saluting him with the standard hand over their heart and a short bow. "King Otabek is waiting for you."

Yuuri nodded to them, heading into the door with Phichit, his heart sinking as Celestino stood below the throne, Otabek pacing restlessly across the dais. "My King, you sent..." Yuuri started before he was quickly cut off.

"Yuri is missing." Otabek announced in a gruff and aggravated manner, immediately silencing Yuuri's heart as it sank to his feet. "I don't care what you do, but find him and bring him home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to work on ways to work emotions into background writing (something I've always been bad at), and I'm hoping I will be able to work with it more next chapter. As usual, this is unbeta'd, so if you find any errors, please feel free to let me know. <3

Yuuri nodded quickly in response, rushing from the hall and leaving through the grand doors he had previously entered, Phichit standing at attention towards King Otabek behind him. Looking at Leo and Guang Hong, he will gesture his head towards his office. "Come with me you two."

Two quick "yes, sir"'s reached his ears, but he had already turned to continue swiftly towards his office, the two behind him finding it difficult to keep pace with his quick strides as they stood to gather their travel packs and gear. Once arrived, he silently cursed himself, realizing he had left his office key at home. Looking behind to determine that the two hadn't yet caught up, he turned to have his back shield towards the hall, his fingers hovering over the doorknob, before the warmth spread through his appendages, allowing him to hear the latch of the door open quietly. 

He opened his office door 'They said that magic was extinct.' He scoffed silently at his thoughts before grabbing the list of the assignment from Celestino's patrol. Quickly going over the list and assessing any possible leaks in the ranks as Leo and Guang Hong finally arrived in his office, standing at attention before his desk.

Yuuri pulled a paper and pen from his desk. "What happened?" He'll say his voice quiet, the tremor of seriousness obvious.

Leo was the first to speak. "We... aren't sure, sir. Guang Hong and I were doing the exterior patrol while setting up camp before we heard a commotion from back with the group. We returned to find..." Here Leo will hesitate, prompting a look from Yuuri to continue.

As Leo faltered Guang Hong picked up, his small voice carrying into the deafening silence. "Shadows, sir. They were attacking the crew, but nothing could seem to hurt them. I wasn't able to see any discernible features and they didn't seem to move like any being I've witnessed."

Leo will nod in agreement. "We attempted to fight them off, but they got ahold of the Prince and there was no stopping them. We tried to chase them into the woods, but they were gone. Not even tracks were left behind. But they just picked up the Prince and ran, sir."

Yuuri will take a moment to pause, absorbing their words before he'll ask a quick question. "When did this happen?" His brows furrowed as he waits for the information to know how much lead time they have.

"The night before last. We were on the Western side of the isles." Yuuri will nod at the information. "Did we see any transportation?"

"None, sir. We checked the coast line, and unless they had camouflage, we should have seen them."

"Was there anything else you may have noticed out of the ordinary?" He'll ask, jotting down his notes as he gathers his conclusions.

Guang Hong was the one to answer first. "It was abnormally cold when they were around, sir. The shadows... Their presence seemed to drop the temperature of the air several degrees, and the cold left as they did."

Yuuri will stop for a moment, thinking through Guang Hong's words. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "What direction did they flee in?"

"West, sir." Guang Hong will continue quickly. "It is why we checked the shores first."

"Very well. Thank you for the information. You are both dismissed. Take the rest of this patrol on training duty. You both should have a break, you have been through enough for the week." Yuuri will say easily.

Leo will cut in quickly. "May I speak, sir?"

"Of course, lieutenant."

"Guang Hong and I wish to help rescue the Prince. It feels as if we are responsible for his capture. We would like to facilitate in ensuring he is safe back home."

"You know that the culprits are likely not of the Autumn Court, and this will be a long travel from home?"

"Yes sir." They will both echo in unison.

"This is a far more dangerous mission than either of you have seen."

"We are aware, sir." Leo will respond. "But we do not wish to sit by. We would give our lives for our country, and that extends to the safety of our King and Prince." Guang Hong will nod in agreement.

Yuuri will look at them both with stern eyes before sighing heavily. "Very well, go home and pack, we leave at first light." 

A unified answer of "Yes, sir." From both of them and they quickly leave the office.

Yuuri will quickly draft a list of officers to travel with him, summoning a messenger from the barracks and sending off the appointments moments before Phichit walks into his office, the usually cheerful visage grim and taut in his stress. "Yuuri, I am going with you."

"Phichit, you need to stay here. It is clear that we need as much protection on our homeland than in a long time. You must stay and protect the King." Yuuri will say, his voice brooking no argument, which did little to stop Phichit as he replied quickly.

"I am a spy. I am more use to our King and Prince out there with you gathering what information I can, and that information won't come to me here at home if I had caught no wind of it previously."

"No."

"I am going with you, whether you like it or not. You need my protection as well, going outside our home." Phichit's voice is adamant, leaving Yuuri to only heave another heavy sigh.

"Very well. Lieutenants Ji and De La Iglesia will be accompanying us along with Major Okukawa. We will be leaving at first light. I have a few information gatherers scattering to the surrounding nations as well."

Phichit will nod in understanding. "Where are we going? What is our first destination at least? I know you wouldn't just leave without having an idea."

"The Winter Court. If anything, Prince Yuri has family there that never wanted him to come here. I know the King has attempted to take him back previously, though never in such a barbaric manner. But the way Guang Hong described the effects regarding temperature, I can't help but be suspicious."

"What did he say?" Phichit will ask curiously, his voice low.

"They caused the temperature in the area to drop simply by their presence. An effect I have only been aware of Winter Elves possessing."

Phichit nodded, assessing Yuuri's words carefully. "Then we head for the Winter Court."

Yuuri will stay silent for a moment. "On your way home, can you alert the dock master we will need crew to transport us come sunrise across the water?"

Phichit grinned. "You got it, Colonel. I will see you at Sunrise." His voice was back to his chipper countenance as he exited the door, before his head popped back into the door frame. "And Yuuri, please get some sleep. It's going to be a long trip from here."

Yuuri waved Phichit away as Phichit flounced down the hallway and his footsteps could no longer be heard. Yuuri let out another resounding sigh before resting his forehead on the desk. "This is going to be a nightmare."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> As normal, this is unbeta'd.

With the sunrise came Yuuri arriving at the docks, instructing the crew who had been gathered by the foreman to begin prepping the ship for the voyage. Boarding the vessel, he settled his pack near one of the beds in the lounge quarters below deck. He took a moment to rest, rubbing his tired eyes of their residual sleep leaving them slightly bloodshot before he stands again to begin inspecting the supplies being loaded for the journey.

Yuuri quickly found the captain of the ship, receiving a quick "Colonel Katsuki" with a standard salute before Yuuri will nod in acknowledgement.

"Captain, as you are aware I have 4 of my officers joining me on this trip. The plan is to set sail heading for the town of Arendale, South of the Winter Court lands, correct?" He'll say matter of factly, his eyes taking in his surroundings in his calm and collected manner, his body fraught with tension at the oncoming journey.

"Yes, Captain. We will set sail West before sailing South-West to dock in Arendale a fortnight from today. We are set to approach at night to avoid many curious on-lookers."

"Very good. Have the supplies been set for 6 weeks of travel in case of detours?"

"Yes, Colonel." Yuuri nodded, seeing Minako approaching and turning in her direction, saluting and bowing slightly, "Major Okukawa." He states in a firm and authoritative manner, greeting her.

Minako saluted quickly in return as she approached, "Colonel Katsuki." Her greeting cool and formal before her eyes narrow, taking in Yuuri's form before resuming the cold countenance. "Shall we discuss the current plan, Colonel?"

Yuuri hesitated, knowing Minako's well-intended lecture is set to become part of the update, before he will nod. "Very well." Nodding his head back in the direction of the resting quarters and heading below deck.

Minako trailed quickly behind him until they reached the desk beside Yuuri's bed. Yuuri dug quickly to pull the map from his pack, unrolling it onto the desk, using a few weights to lay it flat on the surface. "I was just discussing with the Captain, but we will be leaving within the hour, heading directly West to escape notice of the human nations to the South until we reach far into the Orin Sea, at which point we will veer South-West to land in Arendale in about a fortnight." Minako nodded in understanding, her eyes trailing their path along the map, following Yuuri's finger. "We are then landing under the cover of nightfall to allow our group to slip North out of the city with little detection."

"Sounds good. Do we have anyone with us who has traveled to the Winter Court?" Minako will ask. 

"The only person I know had knowledge of the Winter Court and it's proceedings was the Prince." Yuuri stated carefully. 

"So we are heading into unknown territory in an environment more treacherous than we've experienced?"

Yuuri's chuckle of rough amusement low in the cabin as he responds. "Pretty much. You ready for it?"

"I'm always ready." Minako responded quickly, smirking in challenge. "But are you? You look like you haven't slept a wink and you're expecting to leave on a dangerous voyage with a small crew and very little way to protect ourselves on the open waters? This is an open merchant vessel, not a war ship."

"Easier to slip under the radar with." His voice turns gruff as he hears the voices of Phichit, Guang Hong, and Leo atop the vessel. "The rest of our group is here." He announced, moving to greet them as they began to descend the steps below deck. "Good morning."

Their responses "Good morning, Colonel Katsuki, Major Okukawa." far too bright for Yuuri's early-morning grumpiness. Yuuri's quick frown at their chipper demeanors will cause Phichit to chuckle. "You didn't sleep, did you Yuuri?" Yuuri's forced grumble will only bring another laugh from Phichit's lips as Guang Hong and Leo join in. 

Yuuri easily ignored Phichit's question. "Fall in and claim a bed. We are leaving within the hour." He will state, rolling up the map and tucking it back away into his pack. To this, the four will nod, easily claiming their own beds, Phichit opting for the bunk above Yuuri, their gear quickly stored and secured for travel.

Yuuri again headed above deck to speak with the Captain alerting him to their readiness for departure before heading back below deck to attract as little attention from the slowly waking town as possible. As he descended the steps a final time, he will find his group already seated in a circle, passing a flask, the chatter joyful and relaxing to Yuuri's quickly fraying nerves.

"Haven't even left dock and you all are imbibing?" His head shaking with a rueful grin on his face, settling down amongst the circle. 

Phichit's response is quick as always, "We are toasting our safe voyage and travel, Yuuri. It is customary aboard any vessel." Guang Hong and Leo nod along in a fervent manner, causing Yuuri to let loose a long sigh. 

Minako will then pipe in, capping the flask before tucking it away again, knowing not to offer the flask to Yuuri.

Yuuri's gratefulness to her intuition calms him further. He has spent years avoiding alcohol, knowing the effect it had on his mind. His dedication to his job had pushed all forms of relaxation and enjoyment from his life, excluding his love of food. He knew his life was a lonely one, but finding joy in his ability to protect and take care of those he cared about, including those surrounding him now, made him feel at home in his scant enjoyment.

He was deep into his dark thoughts, surrounded by the comfort of his comrades and friends, when he felt the lurch of the vessel surging off from it's mooring at dock and out to open sea. Sending a quick prayer for good weather on their trip, he fell back into his thoughts as they day dwindled on.

His mind's path broken at a gentle nudge in his side, turning to find Phichit's elbow as the culprit, looking up to meet Phichit's eyes, his own eyes clearing of memories and thoughts as he came back to the present. 

"You still with us, Yuuri?" Phichit asked softly, his expression soft as he watched Yuuri, his grey eyes observing the shadows leaving his face as if it were darkness being scared away with the light of day. "The others are joining the crew for dinner in the mess hall. You didn't eat anything when we brought lunch out."

Yuuri startled at the sudden realization. "It is evening already?" The surprise in his voice causing Phichit to chuckle lightly.

"Man, you really were gone. Yeah, It's just before sunset." Phichit stood up before waiting for Yuuri's reply, holding out his hand in offer to him. "Come on, we could use some food before bed." 

Yuuri nodded, a small smile gracing his features as he accepted Phichit's proffered hand and stood up, following him to the mess hall, and settling down with the full crew of the ship, jokes, stories, and tall tales told around the table by many as they recounted various adventures and experiences. The air was light and jovial, leaving even Yuuri unable to drift in dark thoughts as he proceeded to eat his dinner eagerly, chuckling at some of the stories and occasionally rolling his eyes at Phichit's penchance for theatrics.

It was with a lighter heart that Yuuri retired, as Guang Hong opted for first watch with the rotation of the night crew aboard the vessel, quickly falling to his bed and drifting off into a pleasant dreamless sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The voyage remained a relaxing if not horrifically boring journey well into the first week, keeping clear skies and calm waters with a stiff breeze. The days and nights spent attending to their own hobbies, gathering to play small games in the evenings to socialize around.

As night of the 5th day fell, Yuuri drifted off into a relaxed sleep, his belly once more full of the surprisingly hearty food served by the crew at dinner. His eyes closed easily as his mind drifted off, conjuring up the sight of a beautiful winter wonderland. He stood upon the hill, the snow laying pure and white at his feet, the snow-capped trees of the forest in the distance, overlooking the small town.

The vision was peaceful, even calming despite having never seen the like before. Yuuri enjoyed the stoic atmosphere the cool air provided as the fresh snow continued to flutter lightly around him. 

With steady steps, he began to walk towards the town, bypassing it rather quickly and coming accross an equally untouched field of white glinting in the light of day. With each step he took, however, a ball of dread began to well in Yuuri's stomach. Unease took over his mind, but his feet did not slow for many moments, stopping only as a sudden darkness welled on the horizon.

With growing horror, he realized that the encroaching darkness traveled quickly across the snowy plains, soon gathering into view, the vague humanoid figures taking shape as they grew closer. The featureless faces seemed sinister as they approached, seeming to grow vicious at the sight of Yuuri.

Yuuri could do nothing but remain rooted to the ground as they charged at him, nearing '500 feet, 400 feet, 300 feet' Yuuri counted to himself, body frozen in fear and unable to react until a burst of light suddenly exploded across his field of vision, causing him to turn and shield his eyes, closing them quickly as wretched shrieks of inhuman creatures broke through the cool air.

The cacophany continued, interrupted in Yuuri's ears only by a calm and deep voice behind him that radiated the chill of the surrounding snow and ice. 

"They will continue to try and breach our defenses..."

Realizing the presence of cold was felt behind him, Yuuri turned quickly in shock, a twinge of fear shaking his body at the surprise.

As the voice seemed to melt in Yuuri's mind, he relaxed, his eyes opening to meet flawless alabaster skin covering sharp collar bones before him followed by the expanse of an equally bare chest. The deep blue robe that was worn by this being barely holding to his strong shoulders, casually draped open. A pair of white pants clung to the slender hips, covering down the bare feet settled easily in the layer of snow.

With a quick flush Yuuri felt burning his cheeks at his sudden perusal, his gaze shot up to their face, deep azure eyes meeting his, the cold countenance softening for a brief moment, the long silver hair gleaming in the bright light still coming from behind him.

"They must be stopped, zvezda moya." The man's voice was soft, causing Yuuri's heart to flutter in an anxious whirl before he sits up in bed, a cold sweat drenching his body, the feeling of dread from his dream still settled tightly in his belly.

With a quick check of his surroundings, Yuuri breathed a quick breath, willing away the fog from his dream, before leaving his bed to head above deck. There he found Phichit, sitting relaxed upon a chair humming an airy song. Yuuri stepped up beside, giving a long and hard look at their surroundings and towards the horizons, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, he sighs and sits beside Phichit silently, Phichit's song continuing for a few moments before it will taper off. 

"Everything okay?" Phichit's soft voice broke the silence first, startling Yuuri slightly, only furthering a look of worry gathering on Phichit's face.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream." Yuuri responded quietly.

"What about?" 

"I'm... not sure." Yuuri's response was quiet and wary as he glanced around again. "I dreamt that I was in a place completely covered in snow that felt relaxing until these shadowy figures descended and seemed to be crying war. There was a bright light and then a man... an elf. He spoke to me.." He trailed off softly.

"What did he say?" Phichit asked in response, his voice similarly quiet in the calm night air.

The sound of the swells lapping against the side of the boat helped to calm Yuuri's nerves. "Just that they'd keep attacking and they needed to be stopped." He stated simply, taking a moment before a soft blush will cover his cheeks, warmth settling hot beneath his skin feeling as if it were burning him. Yuuri made no outward reaction but to look away from Phichit quickly in an attempt to hide the flush of his skin.

Phichit, however, being the always aware spy that he was caught on quickly. "What else happened?" the sudden grin audible in his voice.

"Nothing happened." Yuuri grumbled, swatting Phichit's thigh in retaliation.

"Oh come now. Yuuri Katsuki doesn't blush at fear!" He will state louder than intended, causing Yuuri to shush him quickly. 

"Nothing happened." He reaffirmed harshly. "I've never seen them before, but something about him felt... familiar." His words softening as his mind attempts to conjure reasoning for the feeling.

"How so?"

"I just... felt at ease. Like I have known him for a long time, and trusted him." Yuuri shrugged lightly before scuffing his foot against the deck and shrugging again with a heavy sigh. "But the whole dream has me on edge." His voice will suddenly grow very quiet, intent on only Phichit hearing his next words. "This was the same feeling I had before the Prince was taken, and it has me worried."

Phichit's face will grow serious at his words. "You know this is a dangerous mission. But I doubt anything will happen this far out to sea. We are far from the common trade routes and unlikely to come accross another vessel until we near Arendale."

"I know, but I still can't help but feel like I need to be aware that something might happen. Like the dream was a warning." Yuuri clasped his hands together tightly, squeezing as if to help calm himself further.

"Shall I ask the Captain to alter our course? Head south earlier than intended?" Phichit asked, clasping a hand on Yuuri's shoulder in a show of comfort.

"No, but I would like to have two patrols per night. I don't want to overlook something."

Phichit nodded. "We will discuss double shifts with the other three in the morning then."

Yuuri nodded, growing more comfortable as he feels more prepared for any surprise, settling further as Phichit delves into humming another song. The ball of unease still sitting heavy in his gut and refusing to budge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to have another chapter up. I am going to keep working on updating on a weekly basis. These next two weeks may be difficult due to my work schedule, so may be a little late on accident. But the update shouldn't take too long. Thank you again for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting last week guys. Busy week at work really got to me on top of the super weird schedule. I now have a few days off, so I'm hoping to get a bit ahead, but I'm hoping in the meantime this little bit of a longer chapter might make up for it. I also just wanted to write a bit more because I'm excited to get to the juicy stuff! ;D
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta'd so please forgive any errors. I'd love some comments to see what I'm doing right or wrong. Any feedback helps, since I'm new to this. Other than that, I really hope you all like the chapter! <3

Yuuri awoke the following mid-morning having slept after Phichit rotated his guard duty with Minako sometime just before sunrise. Opting to allow Phichit to remain sleeping, he sat up and stepped from his bed, body still tense with the unease in his gut. He quickly changed to a clean shirt and trousers before heading to gather his team.

Approaching Leo and Guang Hong who were seated comfortably around the kitchen's tables munching on a snack, he alerted them to a meeting in their quarters in thirty minutes. With their nods of understanding, he moved off to find Minako who was keeping her guard above deck, her keen eyes studying the crew and the surroundings.

Minako was the first to speak upon Yuuri's approach. "Good morning, Colonel." She saluted him in a stern manner, the veiled look of amusement hidden behind her iron-clad eyes. Yuuri knew a taunt at his likely messy appearance was running through her head.

"Good morning, Minako." His voice heavy with exhaustion, he heaved a sigh before looking at the seas surrounding them as if taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

Minako gave him several moments before speaking again. "You might want to work on your small talk skills." She teased light-heartedly, causing Yuuri to take a moment to think over her words as his brain clicked back into gear, the shift in his thoughts obvious upon his face as it shifted from contemplative to amused. 

"I don't really ever plan to be the one talking. You know that is why I brought you along. You always had a way with words." He teased lightly in response to lift the heaviness of the air his unease was causing in the short silence.

"I am aware, but I cannot imagine you will always have me there to speak on your behalf." She said, her words more affectionate as she watched him. "Something is bothering you." Her voice matter of fact as she continues to study his face.

Yuuri nodded, his hair falling to obscure his eyes for a moment as he worked to gather his features, hoping to continue hiding his unease. "There is, but it's something I'm looking to bring up in a meeting. I discussed some options with Phichit last night, and I'd like to make some changes to patrols while we are travelling." He stated easily, his voice turning to business again as he looked at her. "I have instructed De La Iglesia and Ji to meet you and myself below deck for an impromptu meeting in the next 20 minutes."

"Anything you'd like to talk about with me beforehand?" Minako asked, offering her advice easily without judgment. 

"It's nothing specific. Just wanting to keep our awareness throughout the journey as active as possible. Has there been anything out of the ordinary so far this morning?"

"Nothing outside of the raunchy music from the crew." She reported, a chuckle of mirth escaping her at the memory.

"That bad, huh?" A chuckle in reply with a teasing glance.

"It wasn't tame. Though if I have to hear another song singing odes to the whores of sailortown I might have to start drinking on the job." Her grin turned rueful as she looked back at him.

"I know you don't need to hear my thoughts on that." He responded, looking back out to sea, before nodding again. "I will see you below deck soon. I am going to attempt to wake Phichit for the meeting."

Minako's face twisted in feigned fear. "Wake the sleeping dragon? You wouldn't!" She cried in mock exclaim, palms pressing to her cheeks to look surprised.

"I will attempt to keep his temper on a leash." Yuuri responded in amusement before heading below deck, and settling himself on the side of Phichit's bed, watching him quietly for a moment.

Phichit, feeling the eyes upon him, awoke slowly, eyes remaining closed as he worked to sense any impending danger around him. 

"It's just me." Yuuri stated quietly. "I have come to wake you for the meeting."

Phichit's response was a grumpy whine. "But I already know what you're going to say."

Yuuri smiled ruefully before glancing down to his feet. "Regardless, I needed to talk to you about something beforehand." His eyes glanced back to Phichit's face. His own wariness a faint shadow upon his own face.

"What is it?" Phichit asked, his voice quiet in response to Yuuri's worry.

"I feel like I should not be alerting the others to my feeling. I don't want to seem paranoid going into this trip." He picked at his fingernails as if attempting to seem nonchalant in his worry.

"You know none of us would ever think that of you, Yuuri."

"It's better just to not risk it. Taking precautions as we get closer makes sense, but something feels... off. Not just the feeling in general, but the way I'm feeling it. I don't understand it. But this feels more powerful than instinctual." His voice was quiet, eyes focusing on Phichit's chest, eyes unfocused as he attempted to gather his thoughts in words for his friend.

"You don't think this is just one of your normal gut feelings? You've never led us astray with them." Phichit offered in reply, hoping to ease Yuuri's worry if only slightly.

"It feels like it, but also not. It doesn't feel the same. It feels less like a flutter of my nervousness and more like a creeping dread. It feels too intense to just be a gut feeling."

Phichit will remain quiet, watching Yuuri as he spoke.

"I feel almost like I'm going crazy, because this feels like I'm chasing ghosts in my head trying to understand this feeling, and I don't want to scare them. Especially if it's just me being paranoid. Going to the Winter Court for the first time. I have heard too many stories..."

Phichit cut into his thoughts quickly, "And that's all they are, stories. You are right, we should be on our guard every moment. But if you feel leaving out this information would work better in our favor, then that is your decision. You are our fearless leader, and we will follow you. Always."

Yuuri sighed heavily. "Then it is my fault if I lead you into danger. This is unexplored territory to us. I don't want to make this more difficult than it already has to be."

"Yuuri, stop blaming yourself. You know each one of us are here because we wanted to be here and do everything we could to rescue the Prince. You did not drag us here. We chose this." Phichit stated with finality to his tone, attempting to stop Yuuri's self-blame in its tracks.

"But..."

"No buts, chickadee. We are here because we want to be here." Phichit pinched his cheek playfully, a grin gathering on his lips. "Besides, I wouldn't let you walk into the Winter Court without me by your side. I might be the only one that could talk you out of some of the positions you get yourself caught in." He teased lightly.

Yuuri blushed brightly in response, saying nothing, lips pursing tightly at his indignation.

"You know I am right." Phichit sing-songed playfully before moving from beneath his covers, still in his sleeping clothes and opting not to dress. Yuuri smiled, his face relaxed as he watched Phichit. 

"You are the best friend I could have ever hoped for, Phi." Yuuri's voice was quiet but affectionate.

"You're damn right I am!" Phichit announced boisterously. "Now come on! Let's get ready for this meeting of yours!" Yuuri nodded quickly before Phichit grabbed his hand and hauled him bodily from the bed, causing Yuuri to stumble and cry out.

"Phichit!" A loud chuckle heard before they disappeared back into Yuuri's quarters.

\----------------------------------

When all five had gathered below deck in Yuuri's quarters, Yuuri ensured the door was shut securely behind them before settling at the head of the small table. "Alright, everybody. We have a week down, and about another of sailing. As we get closer to the mainland, I expect we are nearing more and more dangerous waters than we have been experiencing as we broach closer to the known trade routes." Yuuri started, reviewing the map with them, showing the spot at which they were looking to breach onto the trade route as to avoid rousing suspicion at the voyage.

Yuuri continued, "We are going to be looking at more ships, allies or foes, on the horizon. I want to ensure we are ready for all, and if could avoid confrontation with any, it'd be greatly beneficial to the success of this trip." He looked at each of them in turn. "We want this to be a safe journey as we know how dangerous our trip to the Winter Court could be. Due to the increased risks as we near land, we will be establishing double duty on patrols, staggering the assignments to ensure active awareness at all times."

At the nods of understanding from them he proceeded on in his plan. "I am aware this will extend our patrol times. But I would like to start with Leo beginning his patrol after lunch today. Phichit, you will join him just after supper. Followed by myself before midnight, Minako before sunrise, and Leo by mid-morning. We will keep this rotation. It will alter your patrol hours each day, but it will allow us to keep 2 on duty at all times starting today."

"Of course, sir." Leo was the first to speak his agreement, the others opting for nods of understanding and quick acceptance.

Minako was the next to speak. "Are there any signs we should be aware of to intently avoid? I imagine we won't be demanding to veer of course at the sight of another ship."

Yuuri nodded at her reasoning. "You are correct. Though I imagine we will see many different vessels, you all know the insignia and signage of the surrounding countries. I would advise make notice and alert of any unmarked or unkown vessels in the area. Particularly those outside of trade routes, or any heading directly for us."

Phichit nodded. "Of course, if anybody sees anything out of the ordinary, I'd advise alerting our team first of any disturbance or wary presence. It may be in our best interest to know how to act before alerting the ship's Captain to any needs or changes in course. They know we are on a mission, but keeping the topic of that mission from being under surveillance is our best bet."

Yuuri nodded at Phichit's words. "True. Secrecy is our best bet, and staying under the radar even better. Anything we see will be evaluated to determine a course of action before frightening the crew. I trust you all to hold your composure under stress better than these sailors."

Everybody nodded solemnly around in the table at Yuuri's statement, before Yuuri spoke again. "Do we have any questions? Concerns? Ideas? This is always an open table." 

"No, sir." Quick responses were heard from Guang Hong and Leo before Phichit and Minako shake their heads as well. 

"Very well. Then let us continue. Lunch will be served soon, and I've heard it's the cook's specialty. so I am rather eager to try it out." Yuuri stated, his expression warm as he looks upon them fondly. 

Sensing the quick end to the meeting, they all filed out, leaving Yuuri to his silence for a few minutes before Yuuri again left his quarters to join them, gathered in the kitchen.

\-----------------------------

Over the next few days, their course continued to head East before dipping South to re-join the established trade route. As the days passed, Yuuri's sense of foreboding began to fade before settling to his general anxiety at the situation, leaving him wondering as to the cause, but not inspiring him to look further into it.

Having brought up the topic with Phichit a couple times, Phichit had reassured him several times that there was nothing wrong with him, and that his gut feelings were usually right. That they were right to be on guard.

"Now that we are heading into more populated waters and travel routes, we shouldn't have much concern. You are right to feel more at ease here." He had stated with a smile to Yuuri during one of their patrols together, readying to dock at night two days from now, the trip having been uneventful.

Yuuri never let down his guard, but as they approached the dock in the late night of their final day at sea, he readied his gear and the rest of his own crew to unboard outside of the bay, swimming to shore further north outside the city limits. Making dry land just after midnight, they gathered themselves upon the beach, the hours of swimming having exhausted them. 

Yuuri was the first to stand, his body looking sore and stiffening despite his movements. "We need to get to the forest line. Come on." He quickly shouldered his sealed gear bag, knowing no water had penetrated the leather barrier around it, and headed towards the forest, not more than a quarter mile off, far enough outside the city limits that their movements would not be noticed. 

Phichit was the first to quickly follow, with the other three taking up the rear. Settling deep in the forest line half an hour later, they stripped, unsealing each of their packs and changing, hanging their soaked clothes to dry in the warm air. Unrolling their bedrolls and plopping them on even ground, Yuuri set up some camouflage with foliage around their area before quickly settling into an exhausted sleep like his crew. 

At sunrise, Yuuri's eyes opened, his body shifting to move from his bed roll, causing a pained groan to escape his lips. Despite his sore muscles, he moved to quickly wake the camp before gathering his now dried clothes, and instructing the rest to follow his lead. Ensuring all of their gear was packed and the camouflage scattered again, they set off deeper into the forest. Travelling until just before suppertime, when Leo's legs collapsed beneath him, his knees giving out, prompting the group to stop. 

Yuuri looked at all of their pained expressions before looking at the surrounding forest. "We are hidden far enough away from any villages or towns. I think we can settle here for a day or two and rest." He stated to a large sigh of relief from the group before him. Chuckling, he let his bag fall from his shoulders, settling down on the ground to the sound of his own pained groan.

Phichit sat beside him, "You're telling me. I'm not sure my legs would have made it much farther either." They both looked across the way to Leo who was being gently tended to by Guang Hong. A smile came over both their faces. "Young love." Phichit whispered with a happy sigh.

"They are perfect for each other." Yuuri agreed quietly. "For them being so different, it was a bit shocking. But now that I can see them together, it makes sense. They balance each other so perfectly. It's sweet." Yuuri pulled open his pack, grabbing a sack of pine nuts and munching slowly on them, offering the open bag to Phichit who also indulged with him. 

"It is sweet. Makes me a little jealous sometimes." Phichit pouted before tossing a couple of the nuts into his mouth, munching happily and thinking to himself for a few minutes in the relative quiet of the forest. "Are you ready? We should be nearing the border here in a day or two." He stated quietly, his voice calm but his eyes showing excitement.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. We have no idea what awaits us at the border or even beyond. Aside from the Prince, I have never met or seen someone from the Winter Court. I have no idea what to expect aside from the stories I've heard from allying forces or from the Prince and King themselves." Yuuri said, the anxiousness obvious as his shoulders tensed. 

Phichit patted him gently on the back. "If anyone is able to overcome anything that will happen, it's you, and you even have us to support you in this."

"I know. Thank you, Phi. I just wish I knew more of what will happen. It's like walking into pitch darkness. All you have is hope and wishes." He sighed heavily, setting down the bag of nuts before laying back and relaxing to watch the sway of the canopy above in the light breeze.

"I imagine we're as ready as we can be." Phichit offered. "But I don't see many people's declaring war on the Winter Court. I can't imagine they are that horrible, otherwise we'd have heard some more stories than vague rumor."

"You're right." Yuuri huffed. "I think it's just time to rest and we'll worry about what is going to come tomorrow."

"Good idea. Get some sleep, I'll help make sure we're all set up here."

"Thanks, Phi." Yuuri's smile was small but heartfelt, mirrored by Phichit's own brightly luminescent smile before he walked over to Minako establishing the perimeter with her.

Yuuri quickly unpacked his bedroll to relax on, mind intending to continue planning, but his body soon giving in to exhaustion as his eyes drifted closed, the warm air and soft sounds of the forest lulling him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! It took some time to really get in the mindset and frame for this chapter, but I promise it's worth it. We finally get a small glimpse into a character I know we've all been excitedly waiting for. 
> 
> As usual, this is un-beta'd. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, but I hope you all enjoy! <3

Yuuri awoke the second morning following their setting up camp to another veil of unease resting on his heart, the shadows cast by the trees in the dawn light seeming darker and more solid. Yuuri sat up quickly, looking around the camp, seeing Phichit and Guang Hong both settled a little ways away from the camp, chatting amiably in soft voices.

Taking another moment to study his surroundings, he moved from his bedroll with a thorough stretch and yawn, alerting the two of his movements. With a quick wave in their direction, he stood, making his way into the dense treeline to relieve himself before returning to camp.

He settled back onto his bedroll, pulling out his journal to jot down a few notes, mentioning briefly his feeling of unease as well as the uneventfulness of the day previous spent in the area resting. As he took a moment to stare off into the trees, the shadows having lightened with the continuing rise of the sun, he sighed contentedly. 

Closing his journal, he stashed it back into his pack and grabbed his bag of cranberries, settling to eat a small breakfast of the bitter fruits. As he watched, the rest of the camp came to life with the sun beginning to beat down on them through the canopy. 

Without much talk, they ate their breakfast before packing up their gear, setting back onto their journey North. The day passed slowly, the Winter Court obvious to them as the treeline thinned with a chilled breeze, causing each of them to shiver roughly, donning the white winter coats they had brought, and covering their gear in a similar cloak of white as the rolling fields with sparse trees were covered in a thick layer of pure white freshly-fallen snow.

Continuing in the same direction, they lay low, eyes on the lookout for any patrols. The gently rolling hills continuing before them for as far as the eye can see. They continued heading directly North for the remainder of the day. When night fell, the temperature dropped even further, leaving them all shivering despite their winter gear when they stopped to rest.

Knowing their bodies would be unable to sleep in these frigid temperatures, they continued on, knowing slowing would only cause them to freeze further. They traveled through the night, the morning sun bringing exhaustion and no sight of their goal on the horizon. Refusing to give up, knowing death was the only thing that awaited them in the frozen fields, they continued, their pace slowing with each hour, until they were little but trudging tiredly through the snow.

Come the fall of night for the second time, they gave into exhaustion, using what energy they had to remove the snow from the ground, revealing frozen dirt, quickly building a fire with shaking hands to warm their bodies. Once the small fire was built and being added to, they huddled around it, wrapping their bodies in their bed rolls and blankets.

Pressed should to shoulder, they gathered close. 

"I thought we'd be there by now." Leo said, his teeth chattering.

Yuuri sighed heavily, "Me too. But we cannot remain here for long. We need to rest and pick up and keep going. If we stay too long, this cold will sap our energy long before our travels will." Yuuri kept his back rigidly straight, as if to be the beacon during the strife as the other four continued to shiver around him, their eyes falling closed.

Yuuri let his eyes close for a brief moment, allowing his body to relax and remove the tension of exhaustion from his muscles. The crunching of snow quickly caught his attention, his eyes snapping open to see two glowing eyes in the darkness. 

Yuuri remained stock still outside of drawing his twin blades from behind his shoulders. "Weapons." He stated his command low enough to not startle but gather the attention of his companions. Phichit was the first with his dagger in hand, followed by Minako and Leo who both drew swords, and Guang Hong who quickly readied his bow, an arrow nocked on the string.

Yuuri shifted into a kneeling position, perched on the balls of his feet. Not yet standing, but able to move at a moment's notice. A low growl rent the air as the eyes drew nearer, quickly stepping into a sprint towards them, it's four large paws pounding the ground even through the thick layer of snow Guang Hong fired his bow first at the first instance of the charge, earning a wild cry from the beast as it continued to lumber forward.

Yuuri quickly stood, jumping the fire clean before rushing at the creature, quickly dodging it's maw as it attempted to snag Yuuri's arm. Yuuri's blade caught the beasts shoulder and flank digging through thick solid white fur, bringing a torrent of blood rushing forth and causing the creature to cry out. 

From this close, Yuuri was able to see the angular ears, and the long snout, the size of the creature bringing its shoulder to Yuuri's torso. As the creature spun on him to continue attempting to bite at his flesh, he saw Phichit jump from nowhere, sinking his dagger into the creature's back between it's shoulder blades, causing the creature to rear up, attempting to buck him off in it's cries of fury and pain.

With the easy opening, Yuuri spun elegantly, his blades flashing with the light from the fire as he sliced through the creature's stomach, easily maneuvering to the side as Guang Hong release a second arrow as the beast fell to the ground, the arrow lodging directly into its left eye, leaving the creature still and silent.

Yuuri walked around to get a good view of the easily 9 foot long beast, it's four paws easily the span of Yuuri's chest. "I've never seen a wolf this large." Yuuri stated quietly, looking to Phichit as he effortlessly loosed the dagger from the wolf's body, cleaning the blade by wiping it on the wolf's pelt. 

Phichit shrugged. "In a world of perpetual winter, I'd imagine you have to be a little more than normal to survive." He'll say easily, his voice light despite the recent events.

Sensing eyes on his back, Yuuri spun around quickly, his blades raised in a sheer sign of his readiness for defense or attack. From the shadows, he saw two human-sized figures approach. "We come in peace." He announced to the approaching figures, his nerves still belying his need to keep his blades ready, set in a defensive stance.

The two figures continued to approach, the one in front responding to him in a language Yuuri did not understand. Phichit was the one to respond in the same lilting language. " Мы пришли в мир от суда осени. Мы мирные."

"Кто вас послал?" The figures response was sharp in the cold winter air, sounding like the crack of ice. As he neared, Yuuri noticed the pale skin barely in contrast to the long pale blond hair, so light it seemed frosted by snow itself. 

"Король Отабек." Yuuri stood up at Phichit's response, lowering his blades, the tension easing as discussion seemed less tense. The two approaching elves, Yuuri noticed the pointed ears, stopped before them. 

"пойдем с нами." They stated and Phichit nodded quickly with a short bow of thanks, turning to the group. "They have told us to follow them." The 3 behind them will nod, quickly packing up their gear, Yuuri and Phichit snatching up their stuff before quickly heading back to the waiting figures.

Once they are gathered and Leo finished dousing the fire and covering it in snow to stop the stream of smoke from the simmering ashes, they followed the two elves for a couple minutes until they all noticed a strange watery film they were approaching, suspended as a wall in the air, distorting the image beyond.

As they approached, Yuuri watched as the bodies of the two Winter elves slid seamlessly past the barrier, their images distorted beyond the wall. Yuuri approached it warily, choosing to pass a single through first, careful of the unknown. When nothing drastic happened aside from the tingling sensation along his skin, he walked through the barrier easily, a shiver travelling his spine as the tingling spread across the expanse of his senses before fading as he passed all the way through, looking to see each of his companions suffer the same whole-body shiver. As the barrier faded from their skin, they felt the air begin to warm to less frigid temperatures, still cold, but bearable with their gear.

Looking forward again as they continued walking, he saw the massive silhouette of what could only be a castle in the distance, no less than a quarter day's walk away. "What was that?" Yuuri whispered quietly to himself, glancing back at the barrier which was completely invisible from this side. Phichit, catching his low voice, hummed his agreement at Yuuri's question. 

They proceeded to follow the two elves, seeing a small town begin to sprawl before them, glowing a soft white of freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. Some windows lit up from inside, but the town was quiet in sleep. They trekked down a long cobbled path, leading to a central square, branching off and heading directly towards the castle, which seemed carved from ice, the facade glittering in the moonlight, a large balcony visible high above.

They passed through two heavy doors, which dwarfed each of them by triple their height, following down long corridors, twisting and turning, until they stopped in a room, which had a few chairs and a small table off to the side. 

The elf was the first to break the relative silence. "Кто отвечает?" His gray eyes surveyed the group piercingly. Phichit nodded in Yuuri's direction, causing Yuuri to straighten and look directly at the elf. The elf turned to Yuuri, continuing in his chilling tone. "Только вы будете говорить. Скоро наш Король прибудет." The elf will nod his head towards the set of doors that remained closed, opening them and ushering the group through. They followed his instruction quickly, Guang Hong jumping in surprise as the door was quickly and firmly shut behind them with a thud.

"What did he say?" Yuuri asked Phichit, his body tense at the enclosed space, the feeling of being trapped chewing at his frayed nerves.

"He ordered you be the only one to speak, and that their King will arrive shortly." Phichit said quietly, looking around at the large room they had been thrust into in wonder. To their left, stood a long banquet table made of a sturdy dark wood, surrounded by a multitude of chairs. Around the room, the walls had intricate designs etched into the ice, delicate sculptures of crystalized ice forming the designs that spanned all the way to the vaulted ceiling that rose 30 feet above their heads.

At the front of the room, atop a tiered platform of solid dark wood stood a large throne, made of what Yuuri understood to be true ice, the delicately carved ice glowing lightly despite the room being well-lit with candled sconces. As they looked at the room surrounding them, Minako whispered quietly. "They certainly don't do things by half."

Yuuri nodded in agreement, remaining quiet as he looked on in awe, only interrupted by a deep voice responding to Minako's question in an accented voice. "What better way to impress our guests." The voice, deep and smooth as liquid silk intoned into the chilled air, causing a warmth to suffuse Yuuri's body as he looked quickly in the direction of the throne again, seeing a figure entering from behind a curtain.

Knocked silent, Yuuri watched as the figure moved fluidly, his movements graceful, and his lithe body treating each movement effortlessly like a smooth dance routine. Yuuri took a moment to admire the silvery dark blue tunic and pants, and pure white cloak wrapping the figure. His skin pale and flawless as freshly fallen snow, accented by the drifting tendrils of long pure moonlight silver hair cascading down his back and torso ending just above his waist. The silken strands framed his perfect face with bright cerulean eyes that shifted effortlessly between blue and a sea-foam green in the light. 

The pouty lips opened suddenly to let forth a heavenly sound once more, only furthering Yuuri's stunned disposition, as the figure watched him. "I am King of the Winter Court, Viktor Nikiforov. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Yuuri stood there, still speechless, caught in his heavy gaze. 'The one from my dream...' his mind supplied almost wistfully. 


End file.
